The present disclosure relates generally to content provided over the Internet as well as ways to manage identifiers such as device identifiers, user identifiers, partner identifiers, cookies, web cookies, browsing cookies, and/or third-party cookies.
Pieces of data that identify a user during a browsing session may be specific to a particular web-site at the domain level, e.g., www.*****.com. A domain owner or domain owner that has a list of identifiers associated with one domain (e.g., their home page) may wish to use that list of identifiers in another domain (a domain specializing in particular types of content) in order to broaden its customer base and optimize the exposure of its products. To use a list of identifiers from one domain on another domain, the list must be converted, on an identifier-by-identifier basis from the original domain to the other domain. A domain is also a generic term which can refer to internet domains or any ID space, for example, a mobile application can be classified as a domain. To create this identifier by identifier match, a redirect protocol may be employed, which allows the identifier from one domain to be passed to another domain to create the match, usually by means of the user or customer clicking on an image. However, this redirect protocol takes time and potentially creates a page load latency which can adversely effect the consumer experience of browsing websites.